peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
PeanutButterGamer Panel - Polaris @ PAX PRIME 2015
PBG hosted a panel at PAX Prime 2015 with Polaris. Synopsis PBG had a panel at PAX Prime with Polaris. PBG has been coming to PAX for 4 or 5 years now, and if he was told that he would one day have his own panel at PAX, he would have thought they were crazy. PBG will be showing a new video at the end of the panel, and PBG has some prizes. PBG creates a Vine of the crowd. It didn't work! He gets the crowd to cheer again. PBG discusses how his Q&A will work. He asked people on Twitter to give him fake fortune cookie fortunes to give to people who ask questions. He calls up people. Q: What is your middle favorite video? A: The second Putt-Putt video. It was OK, but it wasn't that great. The first one is a blank piece of paper! PBG tries again, and he gets a fortune. Q: What is the most anticipated game at PAX this year? A: PBG hasn't been to the game floor. He is most looking forward to the indie room. Fallout 4, and he is cautiously optimistic about Battlefront. This person has won some Zelda pendents. Q: Are you interested in doing other brutally hard hacks? A: He has considered doing Kaizo Mario 64. He is also excited to do some Mario Maker on PB&Jeff. Chaos will be coming back, and PBG will beat the game. PBG gets another blank one! The next person has won a Zelda egg box. Q: What is your favorite console of all time? A: Nintendo 64. He was born in 1990, and his brother had a NES and SNES, but didn't play a lot of games until the 64 came out. This person has won a limited edition SNES 3DS! Q: Do you have to rush your videos for Zelda Month? A: He has already started. The video he will show won't go up for a while. PBG doesn't have to rush, but the last video he throws together as fast as possible. Another prize has been won! This person wins a Luigi game controller. PBG calls up more people. One person has a MySims game! Q: PBG is congratulated for being married. Did PBG get any looks when making Ghost Ride the Whip, and did you madlib it? A: His wife helped him film the video and there was this guy who yelled something at PBG. PBG does do some madlibbing. In Zelda Month 2013 in the Wind Waker hacking video, and the madlibbing song 'Riding Dirty' wasn't in the video until he was about to upload it! That song was one of the reasons why people liked that video. Another prize has been won. This person has won a copy of "Get on the Mic" on PS2! Q: There is a Normal Boots dating Sim coming out, who are you looking forward to dating? A: Himself. He has to do himself first, because people will be talking to him about it. He is most excited to date Shane or Jared. He knows nothing about the game even though his wife is working on it. This person wins a fortune. Q: If you were a character in Smash Bros, what would your final smash be? A: Vomiting peanutbutter. Someone suggests sending out a PuhBuhGu clone, or ghost riding the whip, or something to do with Putt-Putt. This person wins some nice erasers. Q: Have you considered doing other themed months? A: He's though about making a Mario month, but Zelda Month has so much work put into it, and he doesn't think he could do it twice a year. He also doesn't want to get flagged by Nintendo, even though it isn't usually an issue due to how much he edits. It would be cool, but it would take a lot of time. This person wins a fortune. Q: When will PBG and Jon get back together to make a sequel to Apples and Grapes? A: PBG would love to do that. Just let him know. PBG wants a bigger budget and a paycheck (of at least $10) this time. It is hard to make it happen, as they live in different states. This person won a fortune. PBG is nervous, and says that you aren't told as a YouTuber that you will have to do public speaking one day! Q: What are your favorite and least favorite video game characters? A: Joke answer: Captain Toad is a joke. He's fine in his own game, but in Galaxy he's always doing nothing. PBG likes Luigi because he is the little brother, and suffers from player 2 syndrome. Hot Shots Golf 3 is the prize for this person. The next person thanks PBG for the apology video for not getting the coin. PBG was very close to not uploading the video. Q: Will there be any Fallout 4 content? A: He would love to make Fallout 4 videos. If he is ahead on Zelda month, he will make videos, probably on his Gameplay channel. This person wins a fortune. Q: Where is Smiley Man? A: Smiley Man will be bought out one day, but PBG doesn't want to play MySims again. He is in PBG's closet staring at him. He lost Smiley Man for a while. This person wins a fortune that says "Meh". Q: What is your biggest motivation? A: When he first started no one was watching, but now it is that he makes people happy. One of the biggest motivations is that he liked doing it. He doesn't know what else to do with his life, and it is also his job now. The next fortune says "Get a haircut!" Q: What are your favorite and least favorite parts about creating videos? A: His office is too small to film live action stuff. It takes a long time to set up, and do his hair. It also gets really hot with the lights and closed door. His favorite part is editing. He likes voice overs too, but the creative process of editing is his favorite, even though it is tedious. This person wins a copy of "Seseme Street 1 2 3", but there are only two games on the cartridge! PBG calls up more people. PBG calls a group of brothers up. Q: What is your favorite 2D Zelda game? A: PBG really likes Link's Awakening. It isn't always obvious what you have to do. This person has won a Majora's Mask guidebook for the 3DS. Q: What is your favorite Zelda Month videos? A: The CDI videos. He really likes the Wand of Gamelon videos. This person wins a fortune. Q: What is your biggest complaint about Wand of Gamelon? A: There are a bunch of levels where pebbles are hitting you in the head taking out a lot of damage at once. The controls are very clunky. This person wins a fortune. Q: What was the first video game you ever played? A: Mario / Duck Hunt for the NES. Probably Duck Hunt first. PBG doesn't have that great of a memory of being 3. The game he remembers the most was Final Fight 2, and Contra 3. This person wins a mini Zelda link pin. Q: Have you ever cosplayed, and what was your best? A: Does it count if you dress up for Halloween? The best he has ever done was with Kyle, and they went as Zombie Mario and Luigi. PBG was zombie Luigi. He wants to cosplay as League of Legend characters, but he doesn't play it much any more. This person wins a fortune. Q: What is your least favorite video game? A: Hubert the Teddy Bear Winter Games. His least favorite non-shovel ware game is probably the first MySims game. The other MySims games aren't all that bad. PBG was excited about it for some reason, and even preordered it! This person wins 'Bad Dudes' for the NES. Q: If you could describe yourself as one of the Four Swords Adventure links from the manga, which one would you be? A: He hasn't actually read the book yet. Maybe the purple one? Four Swords is one of his least favorite Zelda games because he didn't have anyone else to play with. He's worried about the next Zelda game as it has the same concept. He settles with the red one. The red one is the cute, innocent one, so the fan decides that this works out. She also wins a fortune. Q: What are you hoping to see in the next Zelda Wii U game? A: He's not expecting anything as he hasn't seen anything. He tries to avoid trailers. He doesn't expect it to be a Skyrim kind of world, but it will probably be like a Link Between Worlds, where you could do any dungeon in any order. He hopes they go all out with the open world concept. This person has won 'The Pagemaster'. It's an OK movie. The next person brings up that people think PBG looks like Shaggy. Q: This person discusses a game that he is making and asks if PBG will check it out. A: PBG says that if he sends it to him on Twitter. PBG wants to give him the box, but it has his address on it! PBG calls more people up. Q: Can you talk about how you make your videos for Content ID. A: Content ID is a weird thing. A lot of people got Mario Maker from Nintendo, live streamed it, and then got Content ID'd by Nintendo. If you cut up and edit your video a lot, it is unlikely to get matched. PBG gets his gameplay videos edited, and it helps with not getting matched. Q: What do you hate that everyone else seems to love? A: He doesn't hate them, but he can't get into Metal Gear or Metroid. PBG wants to try Super Metroid again. Q: In the Zelda CDI video, did you actually pay SpaceHamster to play it? A: No, it was a joke. PBG played all the way through both times, even after the game died on him. Q: The next person asks about Pizza Pocket. A: He still works, and the chip inside of it didn't get crushed by Jared. Jared unintentionally saved him! There is some damage on it. PBG slipped PizzaPocket into his pocket and by the time he found it, ScrewAttack had already moved on. The fans also discuss the characters from Splatoon. Q: What is your favorite licenced games? A: He used to like the Lord of the Rings games, but he doesn't think they are that good. He suggests a Star Wars game, and he loves Rogue Squadron. PBG is given a scooby snack. Q: This person wants more about PBG's opinion on 2D vs 3D Zelda games. A: PBG prefers 3D. He thinks that the first Zelda game you play will be your favorite. He played Ocarina of Time first, but his favorite is Majora's Mask. He discusses his favorite 2D Zelda's. He brings up a couple more people. Q: Who is your favorite person who you collaborate with? A: With ProJared, because they were both in a room making a video together. He would like to collaborate with AVGN. Q: What is your opinion on Earthbound? A: He's played it a few times, but not finished it. He likes the dark tones in it. It's on his bucket list. He likes it. Category:Panels Category:Videos